A Love For A Vampire
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Cagalli is a 16 year old living a normal life by day but by night she is something she had been destined to be since the very day she was born. A hunter one that kills vampires that is. Full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Cagalli is a 18 year old living a normal life by day but by night she is something she had been destined to be since the very day she was born. A hunter one that kills vampires that is but then even though she is a vampire hunter she her self happens to be madly in love with one, which is forbidden in the law of hunter and the law of vampires weather they where full or half a vampire and the vampire she loved was not only half but the vampire prince. Both been madly in love with each other they both decided to keep their relationship secret has they both new what will happen to them if ever of their groups where to find out.

Hey everyone I have written another fanfiction this time is vampire fic that I have been thinking though about writing for a quiet long time.

Anyway hope you enjoy and like I said I have bad grammar so please don't be to harsh o me about it (Hits my self on the head).

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam seed and Seed Destiny and if I did believe me it would be all Cagalli and Athrun.

A Love for A vampire 

Chapter One 

It was a very dark night the sky was covered with dark clouds preventing the moon from lighting the town of Orb.

An 18- year -old Girl with Golden hair and brown eyes walked in graveyard in Orb with a torch in her hand.

She was glad in a pair Black Jeans and a red jumper with a scarf wrapped around her neck and blue denim jacket on, her hair was tied in a pony tail, she was stood near a newly dug grave.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1.0" She said to her self, just as she said the last number a body suddenly popped up from the grave.

It was a man looking extremely pale on his face he held a smirk showing his fangs "what do we have here. A girl should not be all alone especially here it could be dangerous" the man said his tone of voice sounding dangerous.

The Golden haired girl stood still waiting for the man to come closure in her hand behind her back she held a small dagger.

"I am not your ordinary girl I happen to be the girl who is goanna kill you but before I do that are you out to feed with intension to harm or not to harm," The girl asked the man.

The man laughed at her and begun to make his way toward her slowly, she kept her eyes on him watching him step closure to her she then new then and now that his intention where to kill, just as he moved closer enough she suddenly pulled the dagger from behind her then stabbed him in the chest directly where the heart was.

Once the dagger hit the man in the heart his body then suddenly turned into dust.

Bringing her hand down she pulled up her trouser leg and slipped the dagger in a dagger holster tied to her right leg.

After she then made her way out of the graveyard and hopefully home with no one following her.

The golden haired girl name was Cagalli Yula Athra she was the adoptive daughter of one of Orbs tycoon earning a large amount of money in his large chains of hotels.

Cagalli wasn't any typical normal girl though apart from been a tomboy she also happened to be a hunter a vampire hunter to be precise.

Every night she would wonder the graveyard and the streets of Orb to safeguard the people to keep them from danger. To other hunters she is known as the goddess of victory the reason for this is due to the fact she can kill a vampire in one go without needing to move earning her victory straightway.

Making her way out to the gates of the graveyard she pulled the gate opened and exited taking a sharp turn to her right back home.

After fifteen minutes walk Cagalli finally made her way back home, stood at the front of her apartment building.

She looked up at the panel with numbers on it and typed in code she had became costumed to remembering.

One the code was typed in a click was heard Cagalli opened the door and entered the building closing it behind her.

Once in she made her way to the line of post boxes and stopped at the number 11 box taking her keys out of her jacket pocket.

She inserted the key in to the hole and turned the key until she heard a click, she then pulled the key opening the box.

Inside the box laid bills and junk mail picking up her post she closed her mailbox and locked it taking her keys out, She made her way to the lift and pressed the button.

Minutes later the lift door opened and Cagalli entered pressing the 2nd floor buttons soon the lift begun to move.

Seconds later the lift stopped at Cagalli floor and she exited taking a turn to her right and stopped at the first door that had the number 11 on the door.

Taking her keys she slipped it into he keyhole and twisted the key right soon a click was heard indicating the door was unlocked.

Taking the keys out she pulled the handle and entered her apartment closing the door and locking it.

Once the door was locked Cagalli took her jacket and scarf off and hung it on the coat hook by the right side of door, and then she turned to the left side where a screen was on the wall and pressed a button to turn on the screen which showed the outside of the building near the entrance.

She then made her way to her bedroom turning her light on then to her closet where she picked out a pair of Pyjamas. She then made her way out of her room to the bathroom to take a bath.

Half hour later she came out to the living room dressed in her Pyjamas and her bath rope refreshed, just as she approached the room and turned the light the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be," Cagalli said to her self while making her way to the door she then looked at the screen by the right side.

There she saw a very familiar face on the screen "Athrun" Cagalli said as she automatically buzzed him in.

Seconds later the actual doorbell rung, Cagalli turned to the door and unlocked it opening the door.

There stood a man he had blue hair that reminded Cagalli of the midnight sky and green eyes like emerald he was dressed in pair of black jeans and a black shirt.

The man stood in front her was Athrun Zala an 18 year-old half vampire which means he is able to walk in day light and he has no weaknesses but he wasn't any half vampire but the vampire prince. He and Cagalli had met when they where both sixteen at high school. Cagalli at the time did not know he was a vampire and never thought about that. At the time when they where sixteen Athrun came to the rescue when she was been bullied by group, and since Cagalli was not aloud to use her skills she could not fight it was one of the rules. Athrun at the time also did not know she was the famous Goddess of Victory.

After that incident they begun to hang around each other at school and became friends and during the time they eventually fell in love with each other and begun to date. After dating for a while and discovering their love for each other was very deep. They decided at the same time to tell each other of their secrets. At that time Cagalli had thought all vampires where no good and Athrun had though all hunters where the same but when they told each other what they where there views had change instantly because they both new of each other feeling one another.

But then their relationship was forbidden by the laws for both hunters and vampires even though they new this that it could cause more danger for the both of them and the fact it was worse for Cagalli has she in love with not any half vampire but the vampire prince. They did not care and had continued their relationship secretly hoping no body in their groups would find out.

" Hey Cagalli" Athrun spoke a warm smile graced his lips.

Cagalli smiled warmly back at her boyfriend "Hey but what are you doing here this late?" Cagalli asked looking at him.

With a smile still on his face he suddenly took Cagalli hand and pulled her into his arms into a loving embrace.

"I wanted to make sure your ok that's all after the hunt" Athrun replied holding Cagalli tightly.

Cagalli smiled in the embrace wrapping her arms around his neck embracing him back "as you can see Mr Zala I am ok " she replied in a teasing tone.

Breaking the embrace Athrun happily gazed at his girlfriend "I am glad" he replied as he took Cagalli hand and placed his lips on it instantly making Cagalli cheeks turn a light red.

Athrun chuckled at her "Your so cute when you blush like that" He suddenly complimented Cagalli making her turn even redder.

"Stop it" Cagalli said turning red each second.

Athrun chuckled at her again "But I like it when you blush" he replied teasing her.

Cagalli felt her cheeks turn brighter red "Stop it" she said glaring at him.

Athrun laughed at her then a smile of love graced his lips suddenly he pulled Cagalli to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his lips upon Cagalli giving her a kiss with passion and sweetness.

Cagalli eyes widen but then soften as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder returning the sweet passionate kiss.

"Are…. we…. just…. going….to... stand in…. the …doorway…. like. This," Cagalli said in between kisses.

A smiled graced Athrun lips in the kiss he then stopped for a moment and suddenly picked Cagalli up in his arms, Bringing her into the apartment and closing the door after with his foot.

With her still in his arms Athrun carried her to the coach and placed her down carefully on it.

He then once again landed a kiss upon Cagalli lips again as he slowly laid on top of her deepening the kiss while his hands wondered into her Pyjama top. Cagalli feeling him deepen the kiss she pulled him closure to her.

Moments later he broke the kiss and smiled warmly down at the girl under him "I love you so much Cagalli" he told her.

Cagalli smiled up and him "I love you so much to Athrun" she replied back she then pulled him down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"And that proved it" Athrun said after the kiss smiling.

Cagalli giggled at him and then she looked over at the clock on the wall above her television she turned back to Athrun "anyway Mr Zala its getting late and I need my sleep since we both have morning classes tomorrow morning" she told him.

Suddenly a pout appeared on his face "And here I was thinking you invited me to make mad passionate love to you" Athrun said suddenly.

Cagalli rose an eyebrow at him "You know for a vampire you are such pervert and I had always thought that vampires wanted blood not sex" Cagalli said.

Athrun smiled warmly at her "Cagalli my beloved vampire hunter you should now that I am such a pervert only when it comes to you" Athrun replied placing a kiss on her lips.

"And don't I know that" Cagalli said smiling warmly at him receiving a chuckle from him.

"Anyway Mr Vampire prince it only been a 24 hours since the last time we did anything So are you telling me you cant even control your self now" Cagalli spoke.

A smile graced the vampire prince lips "You could say that" he replied he then placed another kiss but a longer one on Cagalli lips then stood up.

"Well I think I better go now before my father and mother sends out for a search party for their lost heir" Athrun said standing up.

Cagalli stood up and walked Athrun to the door Athrun opened the door and then turned to Cagalli "Make sure you lock the door properly and I will see you tomorrow" he told her placing small peck on Cagalli cheeks.

Cagalli smiled at him warmly "yeah I know and yeah I will see you then" she replied back as he walked out of her apartment she took a small step out and watched him walk over the lift.

Once he was out of sight Cagalli stepped back in her apartment and closed the door locking it.

She then made her way to the living room light switch and turned it off before making her way to her bead room to bed.

Well that the end of Chapter One hope you enjoyed please do me favour and click on review and let me know what you think of my idea. Because If it isn't I may not actually continue to with it.

Well I Guess I see until next time Sayonara Mina


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny if I did we all should know by now what I would do.

The Love For a Vampire Hey Guys

Well I am really sorry for this super late update (bows) I been kind of focusing on Temptation more lately since I was having trouble with this one.

But it is now back and running and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter even if it maybe boring for all who have been waiting.

Anyway thanks for reading my first chapter I glad some of you like it and I hope you all will review but please no flaming though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Love For a Vampire Chapter Two 

Cagalli awoke to the ringing sound of her green alarm clock by her bedside, turning to her side she hit the snooze button and fell back on her bed.

Stretching out she gave out a long yawn and threw the duvet over to her side, getting out of bed.

Making her way to her closet she grabbed a pair of blue crop jeans and a red t- shirt and made her way out of her room to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth she had a quick breakfast, which was usually a piece a toast and a mug of coffee.

After breakfast she quickly cleaned the dishes and placed them on the dish rack to dry.

Once that was done she looked over at the clock, reading 6:30, which meant she still had an hour till she had classes.

Making her way to the living room she grabbed her bag, which was placed on top of the coffee table.

She then checked if she had all the books she needed for her classes after double-checking, she grabbed her mobile and sets of keys before walking over the door.

Just as she did her phone rang in her hand, stopping at the door she flipped the phone opened she answered already knowing who it was.

"Good Morning Athrun" she spoke with a smile.

"Good Morning to you too my sweet love" he replied.

"Sweet love huh, yesterday I was you're sweet Honey I wonder what you'll call me tomorrow" Cagalli laughed.

"Ummm…. I not to sure but you will most definitely find out tomorrow" she heard him reply chuckling away.

Even though Cagalli knew Athrun couldn't see her she just couldn't help smile "I guess I do. Anyway Mr Zala what is with today call?" Cagalli asked.

"Just to let you know there been a change of plan. I won't be able to meet up with you at the bust station since I am having trouble with losing the guards today, sorry. So I meet up with you at the lockers at college instead is that ok?" she heard him reply.

"Yeah it fine don't worry about me" Cagalli replied.

"I'll make it up to later. And I am sorry again" she heard him say.

" It's ok. I guess I see you later then" Cagalli told him.

"Yeah I'll see you later and Cagalli," he said.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I love you. Bye" he told her.

Cagalli smiled "I love you too. Bye" she replied before he disconnected.

Flipping the phone close, she placed her phone in her pants pockets before taking her keys and unlocking the door.

She then took her set of keys out of the lock and grabbed her white jacket

Opening the door, she then stepped out of her apartment closing and locking the door behind her.

Once she locked and checked she had she made her way to the direction of her building exit.

* * *

Half hour later Cagalli arrived at her college leaning on her locker she decided to wait here for Athrun as she did. Thought her and the blue haired vampire filled her mind.

Cagalli loved Athrun very much and she new Athrun felt the same way and when they did start to date. She and Athrun had wondered how they had mange to date without getting caught even till now.

Yes they had been very careful when they did go out which was usually in daylight since there weren't many half vampires about like Athrun.

And if they were to spend time together at night they would make sure they were not seen together.

Especially when both the hunters and vampire council are watching them.

There were only a few people that knew of their secret relationship along with the fact that Cagalli was a hunter and Athrun was a vampire.

Those people were Athrun and Cagalli closes friends.

At first Cagalli friends didn't feel very comfortable in front of Athrun knowing he was a vampire.

But they became ok with it when Cagalli told them he wasn't like any other vampire.

Which was true he was a vampire that had principles, one's that state that he does not bite, nor suck the blood from a human.

But like any other vampire he needs to feed and because of his principles he gets the blood from a human friend who works part time at a hospital blood donation bank.

Athrun principles were very dear to him too that he would rather starve.

Then suck and drink the blood from a human and that happened to be one of the many reasons why she loves him his devotion to the principles.

"Hey Cagalli" she suddenly heard distracting her from her thoughts.

Turning around Cagalli saw Athrun smiling at her, a smile graced her lips "Hey" she replied as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Ready to get to class" Athrun asked suddenly taking her hand into his.

Cagalli nodded and followed him to their class.

* * *

Once they were in the class they both sat in their seats near to a computer next each other.

Once Cagalli sat down in her seat she switched the computer on and waited for it load seconds later the screen was fully loaded.

She then typed in her user name and password and waited for the computer to process her information. Soon after she was logged on clicking on to the Internet she type the web address Orb mail.

Once inside the site she clicked on the box in the middle and typed in he email address and password before pressing enter.

Once on her mail site loaded, in front of her were several emails from the hunter's council.

Which were asking for update for last night Cagalli begun to type in quickly she then press the send button.

Once done she turned over to Athrun, who had been watching Cagalli from where he was sitting, raising an eyebrow she asked him "what are you staring at Athrun".

Athrun smiled and simply replied "Just you".

Cagalli felt her cheeks turned red "we in public and you're been such a flirt" Cagalli replied.

Athrun chuckled "But then there is no vampires or hunters here" he replied whispering to her so nobody else could hear.

Raising an eyebrow she asked "and how would you know that".

Athrun smiled warmly at her "well you're the only young hunter here in this college that I know of and there are only a few half vampires in the world and actual vampire don't walk in the daylight do they?" He whispered.

"I guess so" Cagalli replied smiling.

Just then their tutor walked and told then to continue with their presentation.

* * *

Class had finished now both Cagalli and Athrun had no more classes, which meant they could leave early.

"CAGALLI, ATHRUN!" they both heard someone calling them.

Turning around they saw their friend Nicol running towards them "Hey Nicol" they both greeted their green haired friend.

"Hey" he replied smiling at them both.

"So what bring you hereto our presence?" Cagalli asked looking at her friend.

The green haired boy smiled he pulled his bag off his shoulders and unzipped his bag then took a bag that was completely black.

"I've manage to get more supplies for Athrun just in case" Nicol replied handing the bag to Athrun.

Athrun took the bag and opened it up to see bags of blood he then looked at Nicol "Thanks Nicol" he said smiling.

"Your welcome well I better get going now I have classes all day so I see you guys" Nicol said waving at them before disappearing.

Cagalli and Athrun watched their friend walk away before making their way out of the college building.

"So what do want to do now?" Cagalli asked as they came out of the building.

Athrun grinned and suddenly pulled Cagalli towards him giving her an embrace "well I was thinking how about back to your apartment" he whispered into her ear.

Cagalli could feel her cheeks turn red at his request "pervert" she muttered back in the embrace.

"Like I said last night only when it comes to you" Athrun replied still grinning away "so what do you say how about it and anyway I promised to make it up to you for today" he spoke again breaking from the embrace.

Cagalli giggled "No way perv, if we going to my apartment it to relax and you can find another way to make it up tome" she replied smiling at him.

Athrun chuckled "what ever you say Cagalli, I don't care where I am as long as I with you and I guess I can cook dinner for you" he replied embracing her tighter.

Cagalli smiled and returned the embrace "that what I feel too and dinner would be nice" she replied.

"Good Lets go now shall we" he replied breaking the embrace, placing a hand out for Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled and took his hand in his "Let's" she replied.

They both then begun to make their way to the bus station to catch a bus back to Cagalli apartment.

But unknown to them they were been watched "why look who our dear prince is with," said a man dressed all in black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter Two hope you enjoyed even if it maybe a boring chapter thanks for reading though.

I guess I see you until next time

Cagallixathrunzala


	3. Chapter 3

The Love For a Vampire

_Disclaimer I do not own Gundam seed Or Gundam Seed Destiny If I did there would be more AsuCaga merchandise._

_shiloah18__ ok to answer your question, first yep Athrun parents doesn't know anything about him and Cagalli because it would in danger Cagalli life and it the same for Athrun too. If any of their family find out it might end kind of like not exactly Romeo and Juliet but in vampire style. And about his tuition fee's well let's day Athrun doesn't need to parents money since he spend most of his years saving his pocket money. I guess vampires like it straight from the neck but then how do really know that lol. Nicol is a vampire a day walker like Athrun. Anyway thanks for the review and continuing to read it _

_Dark In The Eyes__ sorry for leaving this story for long but I kind had trouble writing it lol and was originally going to wait till I finished Temptation before I updated it. Anyway thanks for the review and continuing to read it. _

_AsuCagafan__ Thanks for the compliment I am glad you really like my stories and I am happy to hear that I make great AXC stories it's like getting a award, it make feel very happy. Anyway thanks for continuing to read and reviewing and I guess all men are pervert but some are indoor and some are outdoor ones. _

_Hey Guys_ _Well before you all read the next chapter, I am here to warn you all that this maybe another boring old on. But then this story isn't suppose to be filled with a lot of action though it basically suppose just a simply romance but in vampire form. The number of chapters of this story should be at least under five that was my original plan since it was suppose to be a one shot at first though. Anyway enough of I am babbling on LOL I better let you read so here its is Chapter three of the love for a vampire._ _Hope you enjoy anyway you should get the answer o who whom the guy in black is now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Love For a Vampire

Chapter Three

Cagalli smiled as she watched Athrun move around in the kitchen, taking ingredients out for what was needed for what he was cooking.

"Need any help?" Cagalli asked as Athrun placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"Nope. You just stay sat down and relaxed" he replied smiling.

"You know Athrun, if Kira saw you a vampire in my apartment not only not sucking the blood out of me. But cooking me dinner I think he would have a heart attack" Cagalli suddenly spoke watching Athrun turn on the cooker.

Athrun chuckled "good thing he isn't then or he would have killed me by now" Athrun replied now chopping up potatoes.

Cagalli couldn't help but frown at Athrun words you see Kira was her older brother by a year, whom who was also a vampire hunter too.

But not just any hunter but the hunter know as the ultimate, a famous vampire hunter in the vampire and hunter's world.

Unlike Cagalli who let vampires go if they are good, he killed vampires whether they say they were good or bad.

Because he believed they were all bad and that would properly do with the fact that, vampires killed their parents.

They didn't have their blood taken though they were killed instantly because they were hunters too, and from then he had been very determined to find the vampires that killed their parents even if it meant killing good vampires too.

If he ever found out she was dating a vampire he would go crazy and most then likely try to kill Athrun even if she told him she loved him.

Cagalli didn't really like keeping secrets from her brother or even lying to him and that what she had been doing for a very long time now.

Since their parents died Kira had became very overprotective of her and promised their parents on their grave he would take good care of her.

But if she did tell him she was dating or even sleeping with a vampire Athrun would mostly be killed instantly and that was also one reason why she and Athrun decided to keep their relationship a secret.

The other reason of course is that Athrun father whom who never believed any vampires hunter's were good. Especially when one hunter he had been friends with betrayed him by leading the hunters council to him. Which soon endangered his wife and son who was at the time was only a few months old and from then on he never trusted a hunter.

Hence if he ever found out about Athrun and Cagalli relationship she would be dead. Like how Athrun would be if Kira or the council found out who has always said that all vampires were bad.

Cagalli sighed, "Don't joke about things like that? You know Kira would most likely do that " she told Athrun.

Athrun ceased what he was doing, walking over to Cagalli he wrapped his arm around her shoulder from behind and placed a gentle kiss on her head "I am sorry Cagalli " he apologised.

Cagalli smiled "I Know you are" she replied wrapping her arms around his.

"Why don't you go and take a hot bath and then when you come out, the food will be all ready for you" He spoke with a smile placing another kiss on her head and breaking from their small embrace.

Cagalli smiled and Nodded "I think I will" she replied standing up.

* * *

Half hour later Cagalli came out of the bathroom dressed in a large t-shirt and pair of black shorts, feeling better after taking a lavender bubble bath.

As she entered the living the delicious smell of grilled steak and roasted potatoes filled her senses.

"Your just in time" Athrun spoke, seeing Cagalli by the kitchen entrance as he placed two plates of food on dinning table in the kitchen.

A smile graced Cagalli lips as she sat herself down "This looks and smell lovely" she said.

Athrun smiled "let's eat then" he replied sitting himself down and picking up his folk and knife, cutting a piece of meat and placing it in his mouth.

Relationship

Cagalli nodded and picked up her knife and folk, and started to cut a piece of the tender meat, placing the pieced into her mouth savouring its taste.

"Ummm… I love your cooking so much" she told him suddenly.

Athrun chuckled "I know you do, But I hope you don't love the food more then me though" he replied, placing a frown on his face.

Cagalli ceased eating and giggled "and what if I said I love the food more then you then" she teased.

"In that case then I would have to prove to you how much I love you and that food can't do thing's I can," he teased with a grin.

Cagalli could feel her cheeks turning red "Really how can say things like when we're eating" she mumbled.

Athrun chuckled "I only do it when I am with you though, plus I like it when you blush it makes you look so cute and adorable not forgetting sexy" Athrun said.

Cagalli cheeks turned a brighter bed "Shut up and eat" she mumbled in annoyance.

Athrun chuckled "whatever you say my love" he replied before continuing to eat.

Even though he was vampire Athrun was able to eat human food, after all he was half a vampire and half human.

* * *

After lunch Cagalli washed the dishes and Athrun wiped the table, Once Athrun had finished wiping the table.

He walked over Cagalli and wrapped both of his arms around Cagalli waist from behind her, placing kisses on her neck.

"Umm you smell nice" Athrun mumbled as he continued to kiss Cagalli neck.

Cagalli giggled "This isn't a good sign though Athrun you're beginning to sound like a proper vampire now" she said.

Athrun ceased kissing her neck and chuckled "Ah but I am not after you're blood, I am just after you" he replied, tightening his arms around her waist so she would after lean her back on him.

Cagalli smiled and turned her self around to face him "It would seem so" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her orbs gazing into his.

Athrun smiled at her "Have I ever told how much I love you?" he said gazing back at her.

Cagalli giggled, "in matter of fact you have so many times too" she replied smiling happily at him.

"Well in that case, would you mind if I show you how much I love you then?" he asked with a grin.

Cagalli giggled again "what are you waiting for then show me" she replied grinning back.

Athrun chuckled "Well then Ms Athra don't mind if I do then" he replied before leaning and placing a passionate kiss on Cagalli lips, showing how much he loved her.

Soon their kisses grew more passionate and heated leading them to Cagalli bedroom.

* * *

"How could he, even consider getting himself involve with a hunter" A man with short grey haired yelled throwing down a set of photos on to his oak desk.

"Patrick Honey, leave Athrun be so what of he involving himself with a hunter, he looks so happy in these photos with this girl he looks so in love her and it the same for her" A woman with midnight blue haired said stood next to him, in her hand she now held the set of photos looking at them.

"Lenore there are laws for vampires especially involving them self with hunters, our son is not any vampire but a vampire prince, and he involved himself with a hunter. The law is there for a reason and that reason is to protect our kind Lenore, what if that girl is using Athrun to get to the rest of us and that would only hurt him " Patrick told his wife.

Lenore sighed she then turned to the man the man who was dressed in black who had just delivered the message about their son "You may go now Ryu" she told him.

Ryu bowed "Yes My lady" he said before exiting the room.

Once Ryu had left, Lenore turned back to her husband "and what are you going to do about this Patrick" she asked looking straight at her husband.

"I am sorry Lenore. But it's the only way I can think of to protect our son" Patrick replied.

Lenore orbs widen "You can't be serious considering killing that girl and if you do that, won't it put our son in more danger and what if your wrong what if that girl is really in love with our son?" Lenore asked.

"That something I cannot afford to consider to think of Lenore" Patrick told his wife as he stood up.

He walked to his door and turned to his wife "Because I won't place our son life on stake" he told his wife before walking out of the room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you enjoy everyone

Please review and thanks for reading guys.

I guess I see you all until next time

Cagallixathrunzala


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys ^_^

It been a while now since I updated this I think it's been about two months, and I am very sorry about, it took me longer then I expected to type it up.

Anyway here is the last and final Chapter Of A love for a Vampire, and please don't get angry with me for it been too short.

Like I said it was originally suppose to be an oneshot but that was until I decided broaden it into a four chaptered story.

Hope You Enjoy guys and please Review after and I am very sorry for my bad grammar.

A love for a Vampire 

Chapter Four

A few days had gone by now and Cagalli hunting days had pretty much decreased, that she did not after go out every night to hunt.

In the world of vampires there were two species of vampires knowing as half's and full Vampires, they were also two groups of Vampires too and those were Light and Dark Vampire. he Light Vampire were those of the Zala families and others whom who do did not suck blood from humans, and the Dark were vampires whom who did the opposites.

The existence of Vampires were not known to all the humans, the only groups of humans knew were the hunters but then all they thought was that all Vampires were evil. Except for one hunter that's is and that was Cagalli whom out of all the hunters in the council only knew that there were such things as Dark and Light Vampires.

For the past few years Cagalli had been a hunter she never once met a vampire that say they were good whether they were full or even half vampires. All of them were pretty much bad and even though she knew, Cagalli still asked them, just to be safe in case she kills a Light one and after all it was better to be safe then sorry.

The reason why Cagalli was always in graveyards waiting was because when a human is bitten it takes a while for them to days to be exact and they were usually buried by then and for the safety of orb people. She hangs to prevent any more death and the possibility of more dark vampires. And that left the other dark vampires who were either born as one or came from another town to be hunted by other hunters.

But for the past few days due to Athrun help all dark Vampires activities had been decreased so there was no need for Cagalli to wait in graveyards for them to be born thanks to Athrun.

You see Athrun had been testing out a theory of his that maybe if a light vampire was there when they new vampire would rise. They will more likely become light vampires then dark and so far that theory had worked.

Leaving the rest of dark vampire that either came from other towns or was born from birth to hunt, but luckily for Cagalli she wasn't really in charge for those one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The glimmering stars shone brightly in the midnight sky, the only sound heard were the odd vehicles on the road. At the current moment Cagalli and Athrun were both stood outside the balcony in Cagalli apartment watching the stars and the odd shooting stars.

Athrun had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind dressed in his boxers and a shirt, while Cagalli was in front wearing a large T-shirt with her arms laid on his.

"Are you tired?" Athrun asked suddenly noticing Cagalli yawning.

Cagalli smiled and shook her head "Nope I am not" she replied leaning her back and head on Athrun chest.

Athrun smiled "You're a bad liar Cagalli?" he replied.

Cagalli giggled and turned around to face him "Your right I am but I rather stay here like this" she replied with a smile and a gaze.

"Me too" Athrun whispered in agreement.

He then tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his lips to hers into a sweet kiss.

"I love you" Athrun whispered after the kiss.

"I love you too" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck embracing him.

"Umm you have no idea what you do to me do you?" he asked inhaling her scent.

Cagalli giggled "Not really" she mumbled breaking the embrace. To see him smiling down at her.

"Since you say your not sleepy fancy going out for a midnight walk then" he asked smiling.

Cagalli placed a thoughtful expression on her face and then smiled.

"Why not" she whispered before pecking him on the lips and making her way back into the apartment to change.

And as soon as Cagalli left Athrun sighed with happiness before making his way back in to do the same well a least to put his cloths on that had been thrown everywhere due to their moment earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday night so it was pretty much quiet, nobody was in sight and well Cagalli hadn't needed to hunt. So for the first time since she had become a hunter Cagalli was able to properly relax with her boyfriend.

"Can I ask you something Athrun?" Cagalli suddenly asked, as she and Athrun walked hand in hand, both of them were wrapped up warm in their coats.

Stopping at bench they both sat down "Of course you can" he replied smiling.

Cagalli smiled "How did you persuade your father to agree to letting light vampires out there prevent the newly change to becoming dark?" she asked.

"Well father doesn't hate humans he just dislike hunter, and he cares for humans after all I am half and he knows not all humans are bad just the one that hunt him, my mother and me. And if we keep letting dark vampires run amuck the more hunters that be after our kind too So it was easy to persuade him" he replied smiling.

Cagalli nodded in understanding "I am glad" she replied with a bright smile.

Athrun chuckled "me too" he replied wrapping arm around her shoulder.

"So now that everything calmed down, I've been thinking maybe it time if we do what we had planned at the start of our relationship" Cagalli suddenly spoke smiling.

The blue haired vampire's orbs widen in surprised "You mean leave here?" he asked.

Both he and Cagalli had had so many talks about what they were going to do if they were ever found out. Or when they knew for sure that they wouldn't be able to talk their family into approving their relationship.

They had come up with only one idea that they both approved of and that was leaving Orb together, with an explanation of course except that they would tell a little lie instead for the real reason. Athrun and Cagalli had planned theirs already for their families; it was nearly the end of his and Cagalli college year that happen to just be a week away too.

So he and Cagalli would tell their families that they were going to a university outside of town and Cagalli would tell the hunters she want to travel as hunter. They both knew that they couldn't really tell their family about each other, Cagalli knew she couldn't tell her brother. If she did it will be the death of the man she loves even if she tries to talk to Kira it wont work, and it was the same for Athrun if he tried to talk to his father, But if he did a least his mother would understand.

"Really" Athrun asked "are you so sure?"

Cagalli nodded "I mean it, everything calm now, your father keeping people safe so there no need for so many hunters and Kira seem to be settling down lately a least after he met his new girlfriend and I just feel it the right time" she smiled.

Athrun smiled back "but are you so sure Cagalli I don't want to take you away if you don't really want to. And maybe now that everything calm down and Kira settling down that Kira and my father may approve of us" he replied.

Cagalli smiled "I never been so sure and we both now that even if we try to talk to them they will not listen to us and I don't want to risk your life like that Athrun" she told him.

The blue haired vampire smiled at Cagalli concern, he also felt the same he didn't want to gamble Cagalli life to see if his father would approve when he was certain he wouldn't.

"Then I guess we better start planning then" he replied with a smile standing and placing his hand out in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled up at him and placed her hand in his; he pulled her up into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"I can't wait" Cagalli whispered in the embrace.

Athrun smiled "Me too" he replied breaking the embrace and gazing lovingly into her golden orbs, before lowering his lips to hers in a sweet lingering kiss.

But as they kissed neither of them noticed they were been watched by an angry looking Patrick Zala "Son I won't let her manipulate you like that" he muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun smiled happily as he entered his family home, he felt like he was the world happiest man or vampire to be exact. Due to the fact that he and Cagalli would be far away sometime next week, away from the possibility of death for the both of them.

It only took him just a few hours to plan everything on the Internet too, and he had done it straight after he and Cagalli return back her apartment after their midnight walk just moment ago.

He had booked two plane tickets to London, which was now on it way through the post, everything had been planned from where they will be studying in London. To where they both will be staying, which for the first few weeks after their arrival will be at four-star hotel until a least they can find somewhere permanent.

And now all he needed to do his tell his parents that he will be leaving in a week time not something easy to do. Since it was pretty much earlier then they would expect, however when it concern Athrun education it was easier for them to cope with it somehow.

"Athrun" The voice of his mother called, but it wasn't her usual calm cheery voice for some reason her voice seem panicky.

"I am in the hall way mother" he called back worriedly.

Suddenly his mother popped up from the kitchen "Athrun you need to go quick" she spoke hurriedly.

"What do you mean mother?" he asked shocked at the state of his mother whom who was normally calm and reserved person.

"Your father, we know Athrun about you and that girl called Cagalli"

And as soon as he mother said that sentence he bolted out of the house, he knew what she meant and he knew where his father was heading.

"Cagalli" was all that was on his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"CAGALLI!" Athrun called as he ran into her apartment.

Athrun's eyes widen at the sight of Cagalli apartment, it looked like somebody had robbed the places since everything was now scattered on ground, kind of like there was a struggle. Bolting to Cagalli room Athrun's eyes widen in horror at the sight of the woman he loved laid on her stomach.

"Oh god Cagalli" he said running to her and turning her around to find that she had a huge wound to her stomach almost like a stab wound.

"Cagalli" he whispered checking for a pulse, a relief sigh escaped his lips finding one. But it was faint and that meant he could loose her anytime.

Athrun knew what he had too do, Cagalli was his life the very reason why he was the happiest vampire in world, she was his lifeline. He knew the only way he could save her was to turn her into a vampire, something he did not want to do.

He didn't want to change her because if he does, it meant that Cagalli would be giving up a lot from her human life.

Because once she was bitten by a vampire any specie, whether they were half or full vampires she would become a full vampire.

And unlike Athrun whom who is half she won't be able to go out into daylight and she would stay as the age she was now.

Which meant that they would after move all the time because some human of course did know they existed and would find it strange that they did not age.

If Cagalli was to stay human it would be easier for them since Athrun was pretty much still in ageing phase as a half of Vampire, A half vampire usually stop aging at the age 25.

There were the small possibilities that they may not be able to have children since Vampires are basically the undead. And Athrun did not want any of that for Cagalli,but he did not want her to die either, he wanted her to live a long life and for her to do what she want, not for her to be stuck in eternal darkness.

But in his heart he wanted to be selfish he wanted her to be like him to so they can spend the rest of their life together. What vampire wouldn't want the love of their life to be with them for eternity?

However at the same time he did not want to force Cagalli into it. Athrun had never asked Cagalli whether she wanted change.

Because he did not want to give Cagalli the choice as he knew she would say yes because of him and he did not want to be selfish.

But right now it did not mater what he thought because Cagalli life was in danger and her pulse was getting weaker, he needed to do what he could do to save the woman he loved so much. And he rather turn her into a vampire then have her die at young age then a least she still had a chance of life.

But it was more to do with the fact that he loved her so much that he rather be selfish then loose her because he wanted to her to live a normal life as a human.

"Cagalli Your going to be okay" he whispered holding her tightly in her arms.

He smiled softly as he placed his hand on her cold cheek and traced his fingers to lips, before lowering his lips to hers in loving sweet kiss.

"I am sorry Cagalli," he whispered now with two long K nine teeth.

He let his lips trail from Cagalli mouth to her neck where he then pressed his lips tightly to her skin before sinking his teeth into her skin and taking her blood.

As he did he could feel the wound on her stomach heal rapidly, and at that moment Cagalli's eyes fluttered opened. But only for a mere second, before she closed them again but not before muttering "Athrun" softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week soon flew past and Athrun stayed by Cagalli side, as her body started to slowly go through the changes from been a human to a full vampire for the three days time scale.

A smile was stretched across Athrun lips as he watched Cagalli sleep. For the past week he had not been back home, and who would have the right mind too if their father had done something like his.

He really didn't want too return to his father after his father had hurt Cagalli. Who would? He knew he wouldn't be able to forgive his father and to be truthful. If he did return home he would properly hurt his father, something he did not want to do so he decided to never return home.

But Athrun also knew that his father would come looking for him so he took Cagalli to a place where she could change safely and when she awoke after the change they moved destination.

Now they were in London staying in a four star hotel like they had planned and at the current moment were both cuddled in bed.

When Cagalli had awoken she had already knew what Athrun had done and as Athrun expected she didn't mind. She was ecstatic with happiness to know she could be with Athrun forever and of course Athrun felt the same too.

"Athrun" Cagalli called in sleep.

Athrun chuckled "I am right here Cagalli" he replied stroking her bare arm.

At Athrun touch Cagalli's eyes opened and she smiled happily up at him "I thought you left me" she said.

The blue haired vampire frowned at his girlfriend words "now why would I do that" he asked placing a kiss on head. Making her smile wider.

"Sorry" Cagalli apologised.

Athrun smiled "It's okay and to make sure you don't ever think like that again. I have something for you" he replied suddenly opening his right hand to reveal a round item.

"Will you Marry me?" he asked in a whisper.

Cagalli's golden brown eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful looking ring with a ruby gem in the middle "Athrun" she whispered.

"I don't know what say?" she smiled.

Athrun smiled softly "Hopefully a yes" he replied.

"Yes of course it a yes" she soon replied turning her whole body around, and with a smile on his lips Athrun took Cagalli left hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I am glad," he whispered before pressing his lips to Cagalli soft ones in a sweet passionate kiss, and Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

For the both of them knew that they would not be able too return home knowing that people will be looking for them. Another reason they could not return was because of Cagalli brother Kira. She didn't really care what the hunter council thought.

But she cared more for her brother and she would rather keep the fact she was vampire and that she had been dating a vampire as a human from him forever. Even if it mean pretending to be dead or missing to him.

Since she had woken, as a Vampire Cagalli had not called her brother to tell him she was okay since he would notice something was up straightaway.

And it was better that he thought that she was missing or dead then for him to know she a vampire now, something Kira will not take so likely because he would chase after Athrun and kill him. So it was far safer to stick with the plan they had at the start.

But the most important thing was that they could be together forever now without worrying about people stopping them by killing the one they love.

Now they could love each other freely without having to hide.

"I love you Athrun" Cagalli whispered in their kiss.

Athrun smiled "I love you too Cagalli" he whispered back before deepening the kiss.

THE END

A/N Please reveiw and MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
